


Hamilton's sister (might change name later)

by Graffiti_Pete_X_Sonny_is_my_OTP



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adoption, Crossdressing, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, M/M, Minor Character Death, alexander hamiltons sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffiti_Pete_X_Sonny_is_my_OTP/pseuds/Graffiti_Pete_X_Sonny_is_my_OTP
Summary: The story of Hamiltons sister and how she married one of his political rivals.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> James Hamilton abandons his family. (not really important to the story)

You heard arguing. It was past your bed time. You got up to see what was going on. You saw your brothers hiding behind the wall eavesdropping. 

“James what’s going on” you ask rubbing your eyes.

“[Y/N] you’re supposed to be in bed” James said concerned.

“Mom got a letter apparently she was married before Dad and that guy is trying to get divorced” Alexander said. Then you saw your Dad in front of you.

“Kids go to bed well talk about this in the morning.” They all go to bed. In the morning your dad told you he was leaving and already had his bags packed. He said goodbye and left. Something inside you knew youd never see him again. Alexander insisted he would come back. James seemed to not care but he was the oldest maybe he was just dealing with it better. But life continued and you just moved on. James was 12. You and alexander were 8.


	2. February 19, 1768

It was February of 1768. You and your brothers had just gotten over yellow fever. Your mother was still sick you could hear her coughing from your room. Today was James’ night. She needed to be watched. She was only getting worse as the days went on. You were finally able to drift asleep.

You woke up to silences. After a moment you took to wake up the fear set in. you ran to your mothers’ room. You saw James hunched over in his chair his head in his hands silent not even crying. Alexander was in the bed with her clinging to her crying – no sobbing. When you realized what happened you started crying. James noticed you and hugged you.

“Not again this can’t happen again.” James took a deep breath thinking of what to say.

“The police said they are getting in contact with our cousin Peter since he’s our only living relative in the country. I’ll let you know when I know more. The doctor will be by soon so mom can have a funeral.” You ran to your room and cried. After she was taken away James made lunch.

“Alexander can you take this to [Y/N]”

“Yeah” he walked to your room and knocked on the door. 

“[Y/N] can I come in I brought lunch.” There was silence. He walked in set down the food and hugged you tightly. James came in at dinner and saw both you and Alexander asleep. When you woke up you saw Peter watching you. 

“You and your brothers are coming to live with me and my wife.”


	3. Leaving St Croix

After a year Peters wife fell ill and passed away. A few weeks later Peter committed suicide. James decided to take a carpentry apprenticeship. Alexander decided to go to Kings college. You wanted to go with him. He was going to work for 2 years to help afford college. It was time to say goodbye to the island; your home. You left for America on the first ship going to New York.


End file.
